


Accidents Happen

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG Bondage, Anal, Anal Fingering, Armin is Just Not Having a Good Day, Bondage, Eremin - Freeform, Eren Is a Little Shit, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?, blowjob, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has a mishap during training, in which gets him tangled in his 3DMG. Eren takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Armin wasn’t having a good day. Not a good day at all. First he got in trouble with the Commander, and so he ended up having to clean all the training equipment. Then he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and received a nasty punch from Jean, who had directed it towards Eren. Jean nearly died from the wrath of Mikasa, who nearly beat him senseless for hurting the blonde. Those were the highlights of his day, unfortunately. During training, Armin had a mishap and spiralled into the bushes. Long story short, he got tangled in his 3DMG. Armin had been starving for hours since training was over and no one even seemed to notice he was gone. 

He was definitely mistaken. 

“Armin? ARMIN?!” 

Armin perked up at the call of his name, struggling to get his head up because of the awkward angle he had been tied up in. That voice was certainly familiar and Armin didn’t even need to second-guess who it was.  “EREN! EREN! I’M OVER HERE!” Armin yelled. Armin heard thumping before his best friend popped up from the bushes with small leaves in his hair. 

“Armin! Thank God you’re okay. You had me worried sick!” 

Eren sounded worried and slightly angered when approaching the blonde to see what kind of mess he got himself into. Armin hissed when the ropes dug deeper into his skin, leaving burning indents. Armin blushed bright red. Not just from the embarrassment of getting tangled in his 3DMG, but as well as his erection. Armin prayed to God, Eren didn’t notice, but it wasn’t exactly his fault. One of the ropes had been digging into somewhere they shouldn’t have been. 

“E-Eren… Help me get out of here!” Armin begged. Eren looked for a way to just untangle the wires but couldn’t find one. He left his gear back at the camp, considering training was done and over with. Eren didn’t even have anything sharp on him, besides his key. He doubted it’d be able to cut wires designed for grappling into hard surfaces, however. 

“I don’t think I can get you ou-” Eren stopped. His eyes dropped down between Armin’s legs, the bulge prominent. Eren flushed at the sight. 

For as long as he could remember, he’s always had a crush on his best friend. Armin recalled blushing when Eren would always take off his shirt around him. Or how Eren would always demand to cuddle with him during sleepovers, which were quite rare. He felt different when he got close to Eren, closer than he had ever been to anyone before. Armin repressed his feelings and kept his crush on the brunette discreet in fear of ruining their friendship. 

As of now, however, that wasn’t the case. It was obvious Eren returned those feelings. Even the hotheaded idiot that some declared so innocent seemed to have a much  _ dirtier _ mind than what most people would think. 

Eren looked back at Armin, who seemed to have notice what Eren caught sight of. Armin blushed beet-red when Eren dropped to his knees in front of Armin, face inches away from his clothed member. 

“E-Eren?!” 

“Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to taste you, Armin?” He purred as he nuzzled the front of Armin’s pants. Armin squeaked, squirming in his restraints. Eren realized how much he loved teasing. Teasing the blue eyed male was fun and incredibly sexy, irresistible even. Eren glanced up at the blonde, a smirk on his lips as his tongue snuck out from his mouth to lick Armin through thin clothing. Eren couldn’t get enough of this. Enough of Armin. He needed more. He needed Armin in his mouth and hands on his ass. Armin gasped, back unable to arch due to the wires constricting him.

“E-Eren… You better stop..” 

“Or what? Don’t even deny you don’t want this, Armin. I’ve heard rumours. Rumours that you actually like me. So this must be a dream come true for you.” 

It was. It truly was. But Armin didn’t want anyone seeing them. They’d never live it down if someone walked by and happened to get an eye-full. It was truly an arousing sight. Eren wouldn’t lie if someone was to ask if he found Armin sexy with sweat glistening from his forehead. Nor would the brunette deny he’d love to just ram into Armin with no remorse. Eren couldn’t help but get lost in thought of Armin all hot and bothered from just a few touches. 

“Do you want this?” Eren asked, just making sure Armin did actually want this. Armin hardly heard Eren, mind hazy and senses lost in pleasure. The blonde looked down, looking at the pleading eyes of his best friend. Did he want this? Of course he did. Was he shy about it? Yeah he was. Though Armin wouldn’t deny just how excited he was. 

“Y-Yes.”

That was all that was needed for the brunette to take action. Eren started to unzip Armin’s pants, slowly pulling them down and off. Next came the boxers. Armin had never felt this much embarrassment before in his life. Eren pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Armin’s leaking cock, enjoying the way Armin gasped. 

“E-E-E-Eren!” Armin stuttered as he struggled once again, wanting nothing more than to be freed so that he could whoop Eren’s ass. Eren wasn’t having any of that, however, and gripped Armin’ thighs apart, efficiently keeping him at bay. Eren wasted no time in taking Armin — all of him — into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“GAH!”

“Hmmm….” Eren moaned, sending vibrations through him. Armin wanted to buck up into the moist heat, but found himself unable to. Eren just grinned, liking the thought of Armin at his complete mercy. Eren swirled his tongue, savoring the way Armin cried his name. The best part of this was how no one was around for miles. In other words, Armin could scream to the heavens without anyone but him to hear. 

“Y-You fu-fucker...!” Armin cursed, glaring down at Eren who in return just sucked harder. Armin could barely handle the sensation when Eren started to bob his head, making sure to deep throat the shit out of him. The blonde yelped when two slick fingers entered him, pressing in deep with just a tad of sadistic cruelty. Eren dug the tips of his fingers against a spot in Armin that had his toes curling. Eren smirked to himself, humming around the cock in his mouth. Eren suddenly pulled back and retracted his fingers, smirking at the disappointed moan coming from Armin.

“E-Eren? W-Why’d you stop?” Armin whined. Eren said nothing as he rose to his feet and leaned over the him, breath puffing out against Armin’s flushed cheek. Eren took his clothes off at an alarming speed, almost too quick for Armin to notice.

“I want to fuck you.  _ Now _ ,” Eren whispered, reaching behind Armin to grab his round cheeks before spreading them apart. The tip of his cock pressed against the pucker of Armin’s hole, earning a groan from them both.  He didn’t waste any time pushing himself in, and shushing Armin as he whimpered in pain. Eren stayed perfectly still inside Armin, and focused on peppering his cheeks with kisses and stroking his member. 

“E-Ere-AH!” Armin cried out as pleasure coursed through his lower regions, a hint of pain coming from his rear when Eren pulled back agonizingly slow and then pushed in gently. Eren was torn between letting Armin get used to his size and fucking him senseless.  Armin struggled against the restraints again, wanting nothing more than to free himself so he could hold onto Eren and to also strangle him for doing this. 

Armin nodded. There was no holding back now. Eren pounded into him as fast and as hard as he could, kissing and licking away the moans emitting from the blonde. Eren kept up his unforgiving pace until he felt something hot stir low in his belly. From the looks of it, Armin was close, too.  

“E-Eren.. I-I…” Armin tried to speak as Eren licked up his neck, head thrown back.

“ _ Cum for me…. Cum for me, baby _ ..” Eren climaxed as he tightened around him, almost to the point of pain, and Armin came all over their stomachs. Eren groaned as Armin milked him dry. 

For a moment, all was quiet as the two tried to regain their breaths. Armin cringed at the feeling of Eren’s cum dripping out of him as he pulled back. Eren cringed at the feeling of cum and the night air chilling the skin on his thighs. 

“T-That was….” 

Eren pressed a soft kiss to his forehead for their down time and Armin stopped. 

“It was amazing.” Eren stated. 

“But uhm… E-Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“How are we going to untangle me?” 

“We might have to wait until everyone’s up tomorrow.” Armin didn’t miss the mischievous look on Eren’s face when stood back up.

“N-No… Don’t even thin-”

“Round two, here we come~”

With that, they spent the night away, making love in the bushes. 

**Author's Note:**

> As my lil sis, Sophie, would say "I need to put money in the sin tin." Sophie also edited this fic so thank you lil sis!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
